1. Technical Field
This invention generally relates to a bicycle handlebar assembly, and more specifically relates to a telescoping bicycle handlebar.
2. Background Art
The handlebar assembly of a bicycle conventionally includes gripping regions and a stem adapted for insertion into the bicycle""s head tube. The head tube is centered on the bicycle""s longitudinal centerline with the gripping regions symmetrically arranged on either side. Bicycle handlebars have long been made adjustable in height so as to accommodate various requirements of the rider or the situation in which the bicycle is placed. Riders with long arms, for example, may be more comfortable when handlebars are positioned farther from the ground than would be the case for riders with shorter arms. A bicycle being ridden over rough terrain may require a different handlebar height than a bicycle ridden over smooth surfaces. The handlebars of a bicycle in storage may be lowered significantly from their position when the bicycle is ready for use. Conventionally, bicycle handlebars are adjusted by releasing a securing force maintaining the position of the handlebars, moving the handlebar stem to a new position within the head tube, and reapplying the securing force.
The degree to which conventional bicycle handlebars may be adjusted is limited by the presence of the front wheel underneath the head tube. There may arise situations in which it is necessary or desirable to adjust the height of a handlebar assembly to a greater degree than that allowed by the conventional handlebar configuration. One such situation arises in conjunction with a folding bicycle. Folding bicycles are bicycles provided with one or more joints allowing them to be folded to a compact size for storage or transport. To achieve the compact folded dimensions desired, the frame of a folding bicycle may be smaller than the frame of a non-folding bike, a feature that is compensated for by elongating the handlebar stem. (See FIG. 1.) As discussed above, the position of the front wheel prevents the elongated stem from being lowered to the necessary degree. This problem is overcome on conventional folding bicycles by placing a joint in the handlebar assembly such that the handlebars may be folded over against the front wheel. (See FIG. 2). This approach is flawed in several respects. For example, the joint mechanism that allows the handlebars to be folded adds weight, expense, and instability to the bicycle. Because it is difficult to eliminate all of the play in the joint the handlebars may shake or rock, making a rider feel unsteady or off balance. Furthermore, the folding procedure is unnecessarily cumbersome, and space that could be used more beneficially is dedicated to housing the folding mechanism and related components.
Therefore, there exists a need for an adjustable handlebar assembly that overcomes the limitations of the prior art and allows a compact handlebar profile while adding no unnecessary expense, weight, or instability to the bicycle. The present invention fills that need by providing a telescoping bicycle handlebar assembly wherein a crossbar adapted to provide support for a rider""s hands during a bicycle ride is attached at a first end to a downbar extending substantially perpendicularly therefrom. A hollow tube adjacent to the front wheel of the bicycle and displaced from the bicycle""s centerline is adapted to receive various lengths of the downbar depending on the height at which the handlebars are to be placed. A securing device is attached to the hollow tube and adapted to selectively secure the downbar in place inside the tube.
The described basic configuration of the present invention allows the handlebar assembly to be quickly and easily adjusted to a variety of positions without introducing unsteadiness or instability to the handlebars while contributing a minimum of expense and weight. A further advantage of the present invention is that it frees the area directly over the front wheel to be used as storage space if desired. Items stored in this area will be well balanced and easy to manage because they will be located substantially on the longitudinal centerline of the bicycle.